Henderson's Enclave
Overview Henderson's Enclave is a cell of the Enclave commanded by Steven Henderson it still follows the Enclave High Command but is mostly just left to it's own devices due to the distance and lack of long range communications between each other, This cell takes a less xenophobic outlook on the wasteland due to most of it's personnel not being born into the Enclave but rather in Vault 116 and are more accepting of wastelanders mutants and ghouls, So far Henderson has kept the Enclave hidden from the NCR but has traded with Caesar's Legion during the time before the second battle of Hoover Dam but since Mr. House took full control of New Vegas and Hoover Dam relations have been sketchy at best. Beginnings and expansion In 2280 two years after the Enclave's defeat in the Capitol Wasteland a few Vertibirds were sent east to the Utah Wasteland to set up a base they settled in an old military base that's name was forgotten to time but was soon named Phoenix after a mythical creature that when it dies a new one is born from it's ashes, The cell remained behind the scene watching the various factions of the wastes until the 2282 when the raiding tribal group the White Legs (that was ordered by the Caesar's Legion not to attack the Enclave) leader was killed by an unknown party and the tribe was eventually wiped out by the raiding group 80s and begun causing problems for the Enclave tribes and towns around Utah Lake, Eventually in September 2284 the Enclave began raids on the 80s the tribes soon joined and pushed them out of Utah Lake and it's surrounding areas by March next year, the Enclave began expanding it's territory and most towns agreed to join seeing the Enclave as good leaders. Enclave Territory Laws Within Enclave territory laws are about the same as any town in the wastes don't steal assault or murder any Enclave personnel citizens or wastelanders within their territory, Theft will most likely get the criminal serving community service, Assault depending on the harm inflected can lead to a few weeks of community service to a year, Murder will almost always lead to death by firing squad. Chem Laws Most chem manufacture and selling is banned except for Med-X Steady Hydra and Mentats as they are seen as useful to the Enclave, Possession of illegal chems will have the culprit's chems taken and pay a fine depending on the type and amount i.e. one Psycho is a fifty cap fine. Production capabilities After the 80s were pushed out of Utah Lake an old steel mill near the city of Provo was found the Enclave managed to get some of it up and running but because of the way it's last inhabitants treated but it'll take a long time to repair the damage, Used to smelt the ores from the mines near Phoenix MB the Enclave use these metals to create new weapons and armor as well as use them for the project called M.A.P.S, Small amounts of gold was also found and smelted into bars and transported to Phoenix's vault were Henderson's Enclave plan to form a currency to replace bottlecaps. Enclave Civilian Divisions After their expansion the cell began recruiting wastelanders to bolster their ranks The Enclave Civilian Military The ECM is tasked with protecting towns acting as law enforcement and assisting the department of army, To join the ECM civilians must go through one to two months of training depending on the civilians combat skills prior to enlisting, Civilians that have committed crimes are far less likely to be allowed to join, ECM Soldiers are paid two times a week. The Enclave Civilian Work Force The ECWF are the main work force of the cell and a given jobs in farming mining building making weapons and armor and working at the steel mill, To join a civilian does not need much skill depending on what type of work they want to do but to build and work at the mill a civilian must have knowledge of how to build and work machines, workers are paid once a week The Enclave Civilian Research and Development The hardest division to join the ECRD is tasked with researching and developing many things considered less "important" to the Enclaves RnD as well as assisting the main RnD, ECRD scientists are paid twice a week. Category:Enclave Category:Faction Category:Enclave cell Category:Spocklan116 Category:Henderson's Enclave